Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie -- Film Review
Miranda Cosgrove takes her new iCarly movie to the big screen where she'll treat us to go on our relaxing and fun vacation to Los Vegas where Cosgrove and friends wants to have fun. In Cosgrove's big screen adventure from the hit TV show iCarly on Nickelodeon, Carly Shay (Cosgrove) and her two friends Sam (Jennette McCurdy) and Freddie (Nathan Kress) are being caried away from spending too much time filming episodes on iCarly, where they got tired out of. Spencer, her brother (Jerry Trainor) decided to give them a break where he buys tickets for her and her friends to go on their relaxing vacation to Vegas to take some time off from iCarly. Here in Los Vegas, it fills with laughter, romance and adventure like iCarly has never has seen before. This movie would cost like $50 million to make, including market company and box office numbers are getting hungry. Also, Cosgrove interduces to a young boy is Jesse McCartney as Kyle, where she fell in love while playing games. Their first action is Carly sees him sitting at the table at the restraunt with his friends. Before leaving, he comes forward to Cosgrove and says hit to each other. Elsewhere, Trainor falls in love with sexy Vegas girl Kendra Wilkerson as Lisa, his love interest, where she is first seen in a argument with her tall and extreme muscular boyfriend where he is cheating on her with another woman and broke up with her. Trainor first met Wilkerson at the bar. Eventually, Cosgrove sets Trainor and Wilkerson both out on a date. Now both Cosgrove and Trainor are in love in this movie, but till the end they both might ended their relationship. Also, it can see that Spencer, Freddie and Sam decided to stay in Vegas forever, but Carly refuses to head back home and go back to iCarly again. This will prove that iCarly might come to an end. Not unless that Sam becomes wild while in Vegas. When beginning to violate people and stealing money from games, Sam gets arrested, within Freddie and Spencer rescuing her, they caught in jail as well leaving Carly out dating with McCartney. As Carly gets a call from Sam, she rescued her, her brother and Freddie from jail where they began to leave Los Vegas promto and ends a relationship to McCartney. This could be a sad time. But will they hide forever and stay in Los Vegas and iCarly will oficially be cancelled for sure? The movie will also be excited that Justin Bieber will be guess starring into the movie for scenes where he performs songs such as "Baby" and "Down To Earth". And McCartney also performs song "It's Over" live. Also featuring songs in the movie are Miley Cyrus' "The Climb" and "Party in the U.S.A". McCurdy also has a song in the movie "Not That Far Away" where it would be in the movie but may used for ending credits. Kids, this movie will be a very good movie, and will be better than Hannah Montana: The Movie and High School Musical 3: Senior Year. There will also be a brand new season coming this Friday July 30. So first, wait, and than sit back and enjoy iCarly: The Movie, in theaters July 30.